


Miraculously

by musicality12_01



Series: Tales of the Miraculous and the Everyday [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Timeline, College, Original Villains, Reverse Crush AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicality12_01/pseuds/musicality12_01
Summary: After getting their Miraculous, Adrien and Marinette now need to battle the villainous Hawkmoth. However after a certain Akuma proves to not be the only thing driving a persons hatred for Ladybug we get a new villian.





	1. Got Cheese?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Glad to see y'all again! If you haven't read Transitioning From Normality I suggest you do before reading this so you understand some of the background. If you have read it welcome back! This is the sequel in which I hope to explore more in the world of Miraculous Ladybug!

If you had told Adrien at the beginning of the week that by Thursday he would fighting awesome comic-book style villains, staying out late into the night, and running atop the buildings of Paris in a magic skin tight cat costume, he would have asked if you were on something. But here he is sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower watching the late night lights of Paris……in a cat suit. 

The whole Miraculous thing was confusing as hell to Adrien. Luckily his was able to make it through the fight with Bleach no problem, but Plagg was being absolutely no help. Adrien recalls the previous night. 

 

The fight was over so Adrien de-transformed and returned to the table where he and his father were seated. Somehow Ladybug was able to fix everything that had happened during the fight. How? He didn't have a clue. 

After sitting for a solid five minutes, there was no sign of his father or Marinette ,who he saw earlier. Adrien sighs disgruntedly. He pulls out his phone and scrolls past the multiple social media notifs and sees messages from Nino in a broad spectrum of variety. 

(Nino)

DUDE! VILLIAN ON THE RAMAGEG!!  
Rampage* ?  
MAN THERE ARE POLICE EVERYWHERE LIKE NEWS COVERAGE AND ALL THT   
WHERE ARE YOU?   
(20mins later)  
Alya just sent me th vid she took  
Man this bug chick is legit  
HELP ALYA IS OBSESSING!!!!

Adrien laughs at his phone. He could so see Nino and Alya together and he hasn't even met Alya but according to Nino it could be a good thing. Adrien continues scrolling until he comes across a message from Natalie.

(Natalie)  
Mr. Agreste has returned home after the attack. Your bodyguard is waiting at the car for you. 

Adrien sighs. It figures his father would leave him without telling him. Adrien leans back slightly now feeling free not to be in perfect posture. He looks around hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain blue eyed beauty. Something was off with himself. Adrien could tell.

Never in his 22 years of life (or what you would call one) had he ever felt such a pull towards one specific person. There was just something about her that Adrien just couldn't get out of his mind. Was it her awkward yet adorable way of talking? Was it the way she stumbled into the Cafè when they first met? Was it the fact that her eyes were just so blue it didn't seem real? He just couldn't figure it out. Oh well. She seemed to have left so Adrien let's out one more sigh and stands to go to the car. 

When he got home he went straight into his room and flopped on his bed. Everything was perfectly fine until something black wiggled its way out of Adrien's jacket and into the air above him. 

“Hey kid got any cheese?” The thing says. Adrien turns his head away from its smushed in pillow position to stare at the thing before it all finally sets in. 

Adrien jolts up in his bed turning to watch the creature. It was black except for two green eyes similar to Adrien's own. It had two cat ears on its head and it stood, or rather flew, in a form that somewhat portrayed Grumpy Cat. 

“What are you?” Adrien asks. The thing does a little loop in the air coming towards Adrien. 

“I'm a Kwami, names Plagg,” it says. “Got any cheese. I need to eat after you transform or else you can't transform no more.” 

Adrien stares at plagg and nods slightly. “Yeah one sec.” He then exits his room and goes toward the kitchen. He gets Plagg cheese from the fridge. He wasn't sure if Plagg had a favorite so he just put a few different types on a platter and heads back up to his room. 

When he steps back in his room he finds trash all over the floor from an overturned trash bin, CDs sprawling out from their stand, and Plagg sitting mindlessly on his bed chewing on the edge of his pillow. This is gonna be fun. 

“Hey!” Adrien shouts sitting the platter down on his desk. “What did you do?” Plagg just ignores the question and flies over to the platter. 

“Oooh,” Plagg coos. “Camembert!” He starts chowing down as Adrien glares at him. Why did he have to mess up his room? He was gone for five minutes! He got him cheese! 

Adrien sighs and begins to pick up Plagg’s mess. For a while it was quiet minus the occasional “ooh” or “ew Swiss” from Plagg. Picking up the last piece of trash, Adrien shoots it into the trash bin and then sits on his bed content for the moment. He watches Plagg who is now laying atop the platter with cheese crumbs all over him and the platter. Adrien smirks at the creature. When it's not making all hell, it's kinda cute. 

“So how did you do that?” Adrien asks. 

“Do what?” Plagg returns before burping. 

“Turn me into a superhero?” Adrien had no problem with the superhero stuff. In fact, it was actually pretty awesome! Who wouldn't love saving people and freedom? 

“Miraculous,”Plagg says. He flies over to Adrien. “You have that ring on your finger and you say the transformation phrase and then blam!” Plagg summersaults mid air. “Superhero.”

“Cool,” Adrien says thinking over what the kwami was saying. He thinks back to Ladybug. Did she have trouble with this like he did? Or did she just accept it and move on? Adrien glances up. “Do I get a power like Ladybug?”

“Meh,” Plagg says zooming over to Adrien's pillow before laying down on it. Adrien raises an eyebrow at Plagg. 

“Meh?” He asks. “What does ‘Meh’ even mean?” 

 

So that was how that whole thing went that night. Eventually Adrien figured out that he could use a power called Cataclysm (haha cat) that can destroy anything it touches but it only works once before he has five minutes until he transforms back into his civilian form. 

Maybe later he can ask Ladybug if her Kwami told her anything. But for now he has to get home and call Nino who has news on Adrien's little problem: ever meeting Marinette again.


	2. What about Chat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad visits the bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Glad to see you this chapter. However I would like to inform you that it isn't important to read the first installment Transitioning From Normality. For plot reasons and everything. Anyways Hope you enjoy!!

“Alya, why are you dragging me out?” Marinette calls. “You know I was up until the crack of dawn on that Logistics paper.” In reality, that's actually what happen but since Tikki showed up in her life, Marinette had no idea what to expect everyday. Right now Alya was dragging Marinette to a bakery down by the Seine. Marinette was dead exhausted but this didn't seem to worry Alya much as she practically skipped down the sidewalks. 

“Come on,” Alya pleads. “We are going to meet up with Nino and one of his…friends.” The way she said friends was almost like a seething anger that was only kept in check by her own excitement. 

“If you wanted to meet up with your boyfriend, you didn't need to drag me along too,” Marinette teased. She didn't really want to go. She wouldn't be very good company in her state but if her friend was sure about her coming there's not much she could do. 

“Nino’s not my boyfriend,” Alya yells immediately going 5 shades darker. Marinette smirks. 

“I didn't say it was Nino,” Marinette says slyly. Alya takes a second to register it and then huffs walking in the direction of the bakery. 

“Just hurry up!” She yells over her shoulder. Marinette chuckles and she can hear a small tinkling of laughter from her purse. Tikki. The little being that allows Marinette to rival comic book heros. Well not really rival cuz she was real and they weren't but you get the picture. 

After saving all those people from Bleach, Marinette decided that she would be nothing but her best for Paris. No more clumsy,weird Marinette. Ladybug would be confident, smart, graceful, everything you would expect from a hero. And thanks to Tikki she could be. 

“Coming!”

They arrive at the bakery in decent time. As Marinette steps inside, she pauses to breathe in the familiar scents. The cinnamon wafting through the air. The warmth that likely comes from an oven in the back that never stops through out the day. It was all so familiar to Marinette because it was the same business her parents ran. 

The smell alone of a bakery would send her into the memories of her childhood. Her first time in the kitchen, helping her mom with pies, frosting a wedding cake with her dad. She absolutely loved bakeries. 

Marinette opens her eyes when she feels a tug on her arm. Alya leads her over to a table. On one side Marinette can clearly see Nino’s face. However the other person is faced away from her as she aproaches. Nino seems to be talking to the mystery blond and then glances at the girls before waving. 

“Alya! Marinette!” Nino calls out. “Over here!” It is then that the stranger turns to face them. Well not so stranger. 

“Adrien?” Marinette asks. Adrien's eyes widen. 

“M-Marinette!” Adrien says stumbling, standing up from his chair. He rubs the back of his head as he awkwardly says “Hi.”

“Hey,” Marinette replies. “I didn't know you would be here?”

“Well Nino had..um..suggested this place so we came and he invited you guys cause more people the merrier, right?” Adrien rambles. Unknown to both Adrien and Marinette, Alya and Nino were sharing looks that meant they obviously knew what they were looking at. Adrien had it BAD. 

“Yeah totally!” Marinette chuckles. She moves towards the table to sit and finds Alya already seated by Nino. So Marinette sits in the seat beside the one Adrien was in. Adrien sits beside her and clamps his hands together on top of the table. 

“So Adrien,” Alya saunters. Adrien's eyes pop over to Alya. “How come I didn't know my friends best friend was the famous Adrien Agreste?” 

Marinette gives Alya a pointed look. It was likely just a coincidence, nothing to worry about. 

“Well Nino said you were an aspiring reporter and advised distance,” Adrien said with an almost nonexistent smirk. Nino looks to Adrien with a look of betrayal and fear. 

Alya's smile widens but becomes one that is big to hide anger not happiness. She spins a quarter turn in Nino's direction. Nino cautiously looks at the girl. 

“Really?” She asks. Nino opens his mouth to defend himself. Before he can speak, however, Adrien interrupts. 

“Yeah but he does talk about you a lot,” Adrien says. This pulls on Alya's attention and she turns back. “He told me you were the one to create the Ladyblog. You must be very dedicated to these new heroes.”

“Here we go again,” Marinette says. It's the only warning Adrien has before Alya perks up and launches into a full 30 minute exposition about Ladybug or at least what they new about her. By the time it was over they all felt that they knew more about the pure obsession Alya had then anything else. 

“What about Chat Noir?” Marinette asks noticing that Alya barely if at all talked about Chat. Alya bobs her head from side to side. 

“He's pretty cool I guess,” Alya says. “Not as cool as Ladybug tho.” Marinette slumps in her chair remembering the fight with Bleach. If it weren't for Chat, she wouldn't even be here. She would have been bleached like all the others. 

“I don't know,” Marinette says. “Without Chat, Ladybug would be a disaster.” The table looks at her questioningly. 

“What do you mean?” Adrien asks. Marinette glances up. She then remembers that no one really saw what happened inside the restaurant except for Chat, Ladybug, and Jana,Bleach, who's memory of the event was spotty at best. 

“Nevermind,” Marinette says shaking her head. All of a sudden there was a loud crash. A combination of car sirens resound through the air. The group jumps and turn to the street outside lands a being with wings, large ears, and a brown color scheme. It calls out in a loud and shrill voice. 

“I am Batman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So summer break has started for me so hopefully I can get some decent chapters in through out summer. So I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to ask me any questions you might have about this series. And yes I had to. Batman. like come on what else would fit?  
> Lol see you next installment !


	3. Batman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Batman sorta. No not really but a plan forms to defeat the newest villain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry for this long hiatus for a while I honestly didn't know how to move forward but I don't want to end it. So here I am starting up once again. My goal is to update a chapter a week. Again sorry. 
> 
> For anyone returning,welcome back! I hope you enjoy this. It's literally 12:20 so idk how well it is but still I hope you like it.   
> For those who have not read it, please go read Transitioning From Normality, the first installment of this series, ya know for plot reasons. THANKS !

'Why me?' Nino asks himself as he sits alone at the bakery table that his friends had been sitting at not moments before. First the crazy Bat-thing popped up on the street. 

 

"Woah! Are you guys seeing this?" Alya screeches. "I gotta go! Maybe Ladybug will show up!" She stands grabbing her bag before sprinting after the Akuma. Batman takes off into the sky as Mari turns to grab her purse and run after Alya. Probably to stop her. Then Adrien excuses himself to the bathroom before Nino can say anything!

So now here we are, Nino sits at a table for Four with the food they had ordered on the table. Nino looks around. He reached over to Alya's plate, grabs the croissant she ordered, and takes a bite. He nods his head side to side. 'Can't be that bad?' He decided. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A shrieking whistle shoots through the air. Ladybug presses her hands flat against her head and squeezes her eyes shut but it does little use. As the noise fades, Ladybug opens her eyes to the bat themed akuma in the air in front of her. 

"Damn it!" Ladybug shouts punching the roof of the building she is sitting on. 

"Meowch, Mi'lady!" Says a familiar voice from behind her. "What did the building do to you?"

Ladybug swivels around to see a blond haired ,green eyed boy in a tight fitted black cat suit. Though she hadn't seen him since Bleach, she felt an immediate relief at his presence. However at the same time she felt a strange tightness in her chest, but she ignored it. 

"This villain is just getting really annoying. I can't stand the sound," Ladybug replies. Chat scratches his ear smiling awkwardly. 

"Yeah I know what you mean," he says and ladybug's eyes widen in realization. Chat had a cat miraculous. His hearing was a lot better than ladybug. 

"Sorry," she says sympathetically. He smiles and twirled his baton dramatically before slamming the tip on the ground. 

"It's no problem," he says. " I'm not one to cave in under pressure." Ladybug sighs. All of a sudden another bout of shrill notes pierce through the air. 

"I'm about done with this guy," Chat complains painfully. Ladybug stands and begins to twirl her yo-yo. 

"My sight. Why can't I...." Batman mumbles. This confuses Ladybug and then as she watches him closer she sees that he comes close to running into a wall but then releases the shrill noise and quickly backs away from the wall. 

"Chat, try to figure out where the akuma is hiding. I'm going to test a theory. " Ladybug instructs before moving to leap with her yo-yo Spider-Man style. 

"Couldn't think of anything Bat-er. Stay safe," Chat says and this causes Ladybug to stumble slightly. Stay safe ? He wants me to stay safe? Ow. She thinks as a warm but painful feeling works its way into her heart. 

Ladybug is grounded as soon as Chat leaps towards the Villain. Taking a breath to calm herself, ladybug swings closer to the villain. She watches him closely as chat talks to the villain.

"HEY Bat! How bout you stop for a Chat?" He says with a sh!t eating grin on his face. Batman then shouts no and a blast comes from his mouth. Huh, that's new. Chat jumps and just barely misses being hit. 

"Woah dude! Don't get Batty!" He says more irritated than before. He takes out his baton and moves to attack Batman. He gets a few hits in, Batman being dazed and unstable. Then he lets out another shrill sound. Being so up close, Chat stops attacking to plug his ears. Then Batman leaves Chats reach quickly. 

"CHAT! HE CANT SEE!" Ladybug shouts moving to join the battle. Chat turns. 

"He can't what?" Chat asks conspicuously. 

"See! He's blind like an actual bat! Make a lot of noise it will throw off his echolocation," ladybug reasons before moving to shout at Batman. 

"HEY OVER HERE!" Then Chat finally understands and begins to shout as well. It seems to work as Batman begins to shake his head furiously. 

"I CANT SEE!" He shouts. "Aaaahhhh!" He then begins to blast noise everywhere trying to get ride of the excess noise. It causes ladybug and Chat Noir to duck into a small alley. 

"Any moon plans?" Chat asks and then Ladybug takes a second to raise an eyebrow at Chat. 

"Moon?" 

"Eh, I tried," he replies as ladybug rolls her eyes. "I think the miraculous is in the glasses case in his hand." 

Glasses case? Ladybug questions in her mind. She pokes her head out to look at Batman. She shrinks back into the alley when she knows that yes there is a glasses case and yes it is likely the akuma. She then throws her yo-yo in the air. 

"Lucky Charm!" 

A bull horn falls in her hands and she knows immediately what to do. But she still has one problem. How to hold him. She turns to Chat. 

"What's your miraculous power?" She inquires. Chat is genuinely surprised. 

"Oh ahh... I can use cataclysm and destroy all I touch," he says. He thinks his power isn't as cool as ladybug's who can create almost anything outta nothing, but ladybug's eyes glow. 

"That's awesome, and perfect for this," she says. She quickly tells him the plan and then they set it into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to kudo and all that junk. If you have any questions or comments you can either comment them below vv or you can message me on tumblr @lizzylovesanime ! Have a great day and see y'all next installment


	4. Batplan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans. Failing plans? Hawkmoth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I completely suck at fight scenes. Like I'm the literal worst but with this I can't really skip them all ya know. *sigh*. Well this chapter is really short but I figure I could go ahead and get this chapter out as an apology for the long hiatus and an end to the battle. So I hope you like it   
> If you have not read Transitioning from Normality please go read it. It will really help with understanding some plot points. Thanks !

Ladybug's plan was admittedly smart. Ladybug would move to the top of a building in order to attach the bullhorn to her yo-yo and the yo-yo to a long pole.  
Chat then,according to plan, charges at Batman. 

Chat would attack with a flurry of swipes with his baton.Then, ladybug would activate the bullhorn's siren. The siren would discombobulate Batman and causes him to stumble around. 

Chat would push Batman into a hole that he would create with Cataclysm and then smack Batman's hand that holds the glasses case. The case would fly out of his hand in time for Ladybug to grab it as she jumps down from a lamp post. Ladybug would finally release the akuma, purify it and all would be well. 

However, things never really seem to go as planed. 

As Chat charges at Batman with baton raised, Ladybug scales the building to her right. Chat gets a few hits in before a sound wave sends him flying. 

"CHAT!" Ladybug yells about halfway up the building with dread seeping into her heart. It didn't register in her mind that she shouldn't have spoken until a blast of warm wind hits her and Batman was flying no more than two feet away. 

A purple sign floats over his eyes. Ladybug recognizes the sign from the fight with Bleach. 'What's the connection here?' She thinks to herself. Batman's face wrinkles in disgust as he reaches out for Ladybug. 

"Miraculous," he croaks reaching. "For Hawkmoth." Ladybug swings her yo-yo and jets out of Batman's reach and towards Chat. 'Hawkmoth?'

"Chat are you alright?" She asks worriedly. Chat stands groaning slightly in pain and then proceeds to dust himself off. 

"Just fine," he says before looking up at Ladybug. "Cats always land on their feet, right?" He chuckles at his joke. 

"Uhh..y-yeah," Ladybug stutters. She feels her face grow warm. 'What the hell?' She questions herself. "Let's try one more time?" 

"Yeah let's just hope I don't get blown away again. Cuz ow," Chat rubs his side before grabbing his baton and attacks once more. This time, however, Ladybug decides to simply hold the bullhorn and press the siren. 

When she does, Batman shouts in agony. Chat is then able to acquire the case and toss it to Ladybug. She then releases the Akuma from the case and purifies it. After a few moments of fluttering pink everything is fixed and the victim is back to his regular self. 

"Good job," the partners say sharing a fist bump. Ladybug turns to the victim who is still sitting on the ground. His glasses over eyes is the first thing that she notices. She walks over to him and offers him a hand. 

"Sir, what's your name?" She asks with Chat coming up slowly behind her. 

"H-Harvey," he chokes through on coming tears. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to see. I'm so sorry." 

"So you could remember what happened?" Chat asks. After the last fight with Bleach, they had questioned the girl Janna and she had no recollection of what had happened. Was she actually telling the truth? Did this man have some ability to remember? Why didn't Janna?

"Yes and Hawkmoth has a message for you," he says carefully. "He is coming for your Miraculous. He won't stop until he has them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope that wasn't terrible (probably was). If you have any questions feel free to message me on tumblr @lizzylovesanime or @lizzyisageek. I am also open to suggestions for new villains. Anyways I hope you enjoyed dont for get to kudo and whatnot and I will see you at the next installment!


	5. ANOUNCEMENT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement about continuation of this story!

Hey guys! Long time no read! I’m really sorry but my inspiration got really low and my life got really busy. However I do wish to continue this series so yay! But in all honesty I don’t want to start writing again until I get my computer fixed :( it will be repaired and back to me in about 2 weeks so I hope to start writing again soon. Anyways thanks for reading and leaving kudos! I can’t wait to continue! Bye~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and see you next time!!  
> <3


End file.
